Ned/Main article
Ned is a snooty elephant who is very popular in Timon and Pumbaa's jungle. After seeing the respect Ned gets from the other animals, Pumbaa decides to become an elephant in order to become as popular. After Timon physically transforms Pumbaa into an elephant, the two show it to Ned and his hippo henchmen, who don't seem to like and laugh and point at the "Pumbaaphant". However, after nearly falling to their deaths off a cliff and getting rescued by Pumbaa, Ned has a change of heart and suggests that Pumbaa join his group as an honorary elephant. Ned also runs a Good Luck Club, where he is the president of said club. The club, however, declined in members due to Ned bringing an unlucky jar. Upon realizing that Timon wants to join his club, he gives the meerkat the jar, tricking him into thinking that it's lucky and that he should protect it for a single day in order to become a member. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Uganda Be an Elephant" Timon and Pumbaa look upon Ned the elephant, seeing how popular he is. Timon suggests that Pumbaa should become an elephant, but Pumbaa says that he would rather stay as a warthog. The next day, Pumbaa tells Timon that he decided to be an elephant so he can be as popular as Ned. Timon tells him that in order to become an elephant, he has to become big and fat. So he makes Pumbaa eat a lot of bugs. Timon then tells Pumbaa that elephants never forget, so he tests his friend to see if he could remember everything. Timon then makes Pumbaa's snout grow longer. He makes the warthog stick his head between two trees, puts a hook in his nose and pushes a rock off a cliff. Pumbaa, however, doesn't feel comfortable in his elephant form, but Timon tells him that everything will be okay. Timon shows Ned and his hippo henchmen Pumbaa's elephant form. Ned doesn't seem to like it and he and his hippo friends laugh at Pumbaa and fall out a cliff, nearly ending in death. As Ned holds on to a branch, Pumbaa makes the elephant grab on to his tusks. After Pumbaa rescues him, Ned has a change of heart and suggests that Pumbaa becomes an honorary elephant, but Pumbaa decides to stay as a warthog. "Unlucky in Lesotho" Ned has a good luck club. A zebra tells him that it was a good club until he brought an unlucky jar. Timon later decides to join Ned's good luck club and the elephant tells him that in order for him to be accepted, he has to protect the jar for one whole day. Pumbaa later finds a panther cub and brings it home. When Timon tells him that black cats give bad luck, Pumbaa hides the panther from his friend. The panther kitten causes a lot of bad luck to happen. After Timon wonders what was causing all the bad luck, he has an idea of one way to protect the jar. After the panther causes the jar to break, Timon decides to fool Ned by sticking the pieces back together. However, Ned is not convinced and he laughs and makes fun of Timon. He is then about to tell the whole jungle about him. But then the panther cub terrifies Ned and makes him fall off a cliff and land in a river. Ned then gets eaten by piranhas. Personality and traits Ned is a high and mighty elephant who thinks he's wonderful at everything. He can also be egoistic and sarcastic. He enjoys playing the king of his two hippo friends and is prone to enjoy teasing Timon and Pumbaa by laughing at them whenever they try to prove their worth to him. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Frank Welker Gallery UBAE_Ned_11.png UBAE_Ned_19.png Uil15.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles